


De coups et de sang

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Convergence Manor, House Palpatine, One Shot, Palpateen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Un petit fragment violent et sanglant de la jeunesse de l'un des plus grands Seigneurs Sith de tous les temps... [RATING M pour le thème]</p>
            </blockquote>





	De coups et de sang

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wounds and blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069857) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Le jeune Sidious m'inspire pas mal, du coup aujourd'hui je vous offre un petit texte sur son adolescence... qui n'était pas forcément très joyeuse. Rating M pour le thème de violence domestique sur un enfant (ou adolescent).

Sheev se traînait tant bien que mal dans les couloirs du manoir de Convergence, en direction de sa chambre. Il essuya d'un geste tremblant le sang qui s'écoulait sur son visage de la plaie située sur son arcade sourcilière. Cosinga venait encore de se laisser aller, et son fils aîné en avait fait les frais, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses plaies et contusions sur son corps.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Cosinga éprouvait une telle haine pour son premier-né que seuls les coups pouvaient la traduire. En résultaient de nombreuses blessures, allant de la simple ecchymose jusqu'au poignet cassé – une fracture ouverte.

Amara, la mère de famille, ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire à propos de ces scènes de violence domestique. Elle envoyait le droïde médical soigner son fils, mais était bien trop effrayée et soumise à son époux pour ouvrir la bouche. C'était la même chose pour les quatre plus jeunes frères et sœurs de Sheev : Cosinga leur avait appris à mépriser leur aîné.

Sheev ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit avec un grognement sourd. Le droïde médical arriva quelques instants plus tard, mais l'adolescent le congédia. Lorsqu'il était aussi brisé et vulnérable, il préférait se rouler en boule et lécher ses blessures – seul. Il n'aimait pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Seul, il le serait toujours. Il n'aurait jamais aucun soutien de la part de sa propre famille. Faible, il se promit de ne plus l'être et qu'un jour, il ferait face à Cosinga et lui ferait payer au centuple tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

**Author's Note:**

> Je lance le Comité de Soutien au jeune Sheev Palpatine ? :p
> 
> Des reviews ? ;)


End file.
